Trish vs Arcia Rinslet
Description Devil May Cry vs Chaos Legion.A battle to the death between two female gunslingers who take down demons. Interlude Melody:Today we gonna put two female gunslinger in a duel where one of them will prevail. Teddy:Trish, Dante's side kick. Melody:And Arcia Rinslet from the Maidens of Silver. Teddy:She is Melody and i am Teddy. Melody:And we gonna study all their skills to find who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Trish Teddy:Trish is a demon who was created by the Demon Lord Mundus to lure Dante and kill him. Melody:But the game turned back to the Demon Lord and Trish help Dante to banish him back to the demon's world. Once free from him, she become Dante's partner on the Devil May Cry. Teddy:So,she technically is Mundus daughter? Melody:Pretty much. Teddy:Putting this thought aside, she being a demon have physical strength and speed above of ordinary humans. When come to the fight,she use a pair of pistols and a sword called Sparda what once belonged to the dark knight Sparda.Trish can throw and levitate the sword when put in the sciythe form. Now the pistols,Melody,if you may? Melody:Luce and Ombra are personally customized semi-automatic pistols once used too by Dante's father.Their are modeled after the Colt M1911 chambered for the caliber.45 ACP cartridge and modified with short-pull triggers, target sights, beavertail grip safeties and slam-pads on their magazines. Teddy:She can make the shots even stronger with her electrical powers. Trish can control lightning and shot against her enemies.Also she can use to fly,give a second jump,plant magic mines on the ground and the air.She can even teleport. Melody:She is also very skilled in close range combat as seen in her first encounter with Dante.Using melee combat combined with her electrical powers, her strikes can become more dangerous. Teddy:Although her fighting style is unknown, she seems to use more her legs than her arms in a unarmed combat.She was able to take down demons without give a shot of her pistols. Melody:She like other demons posses a healing factor that heal her wounds in a feel seconds. Teddy:Trish fought against Dante one time and against Lady twice, she disguise and infiltrate in the Order of Sword and take down good part of demons by herself. Melody:Even like that, her level of powers still is far away from Dante when he is serious. Teddy:Her healing factor is also inferior of him.In the first Devil May Cry game, Dante push her away from falling rocks and she said that Dante saved her life, showing that she wouldn't survive being smashed. Melody:This can be said too with fatal wounds like a shot on her head, even like that, she was able to take care of her hunts without problem. Teddy:Don't try get in her way or else... Trish:Didn't your daddy teach you how to use a sword? Arcia Rinslet Melody:Arcia is a Maiden of Silver, alongside her fellow maidens, was send by the Inteligence of the Order to exterminate demons and purify the towns. Teddy:The order didn't know that she bears revenge against the one responsable for the demons attacking the town. Melody:Alongside the knight of dark glyphs Sieg Wahrheit,she travel to kill the responsable by the demons and the murderer of her brother. Teddy:She have the right gear for the job.As a Maiden of Silver, she uses a pair of silver guns that were made to kill demons. Those pistols don't seems to have limited shots. Melody:Just like Ebony and Evony.Arcia use some acrobatic moves to shot around her,she is a excelent markswoman being able to shot against enemies from away. Teddy:When come to more stronger foes, she uses a Energy Bullet. A stronger projectile that shot in form a blue energy flying against her opponent.The damage of this shot can be mortal. Melody:But a Maiden of Silver don't depend only of her guns.Arcia use a kicking fighting style to a close range combat. Teddy:She can perform differents types of kicks,like butterfly kicks,tornado kicks,sweep kicks and much more.Surprisingly,her kicks can give a damage similar to her bullets. Melody:She have a very atletic body,capable to make a lot of acrobatic moves.She also posses great speed,reflex and stamina. Teddy:She is capable to face and take down a horde of demons by herself with only her pistols and was only maiden what survive a demon attack. Melody:That said, this is too a flaw for her.If Sieg didn't have appeared,she sure would be killed by the demon what kill her friends. Teddy:Also she is kinda obsessed with her revenge,making her throw the precaution to the window. Melody:Despite all this, she is a very skilled Maiden of Silver,taking down demons day by day. Arcia:Thanks for saving me.I'm Arcia.I'm one of the Maidens of the Silver. Pre-Battle Melody:Alright, we study what we could. What happen next depend on them. Teddy:Is time for a DEATH BATTLE! Battle Arcia run through the forest after more demons to kill and purify the forest. Her ears caught a sound of guns shots. She run to where the sounds were coming from and found a blonde woman with two pistols. She charged electricity and shot some demons. Arcia knew that no mortal would have this power.Trish look to the side and saw the Maidern of Silver poiting a gun in her direction. Arcia:You're a demon. Trish:And you shouldn't have point the guns against me. She said pointing her own guns. Fight! Both womans shot at the same time, the bullets colide against each other. Arcia jump to the side and give more shots, Trish did the same and start to shot with her own guns. The woman run around trying hit each other with their guns,some bullets clashing in midair.Arcia did a somersault jump and aimed to Trish's head.She was this coming and turn around make Arcia's shot hit the sword of Sparda. Arcia landed in two feets but have to jump again to dodge a electrical shot from Trish. Trish charged the pistols with electricity and shot against the Maiden of Silver who put a Energy Bullet on her gun and shot. Again,the shots collide creating a little explosion. Arcia cover her eyes to protect her vision from the sand. Her eyes widened when she notice the sword floating in her direction. She jump to a tree and saw the sword coming in her direction. She jump from tree to tree, trying escape from the sword. She was so focused in the floating weapon that almost didn't notice some sparks coming ahead. She dropped on the floor exactly where Trish was waiting for her. The sword flew above the gunslinger womans who were close to each other. Both assumed a stance and start hand-to-hand combat.Trish try a kick on her face that Arcia block and tried a low kick that Trish dodge jumping aboe the Maiden.Trish tried kick Arcia's back but her leg meet the Maiden's leg. Once on the floor, she ducked a butterfly kick and try a kick on the Maiden who use her knee to defend. Arcia try another kick and Trish also defend with her knee. Trish have to admit,Arcia knew how to delivery a kick.The guns come back to the battle when Arcia aimed her pistol against Trish head. She tilted the body and tried a shot against Arcia who kicked the gun away and point her silver pistol against Trish's chest. She parried the gun with her own and aimed the Maiden head who slightly dodge the shot. They keep like that for minutes. Shoting, kicking and parrying each other shots. Both girls get ready to deliver a Tornado kick.Arcia fell a electrical chain go through her body by her leg.Trish kicked her stomach,then her chin ad finally her cheek. The Maiden fall on the floor. Trish point the guns against her and shot. Arcia jumped back sliding on the floor while shoting againt the demon woman. Neither the girl land a single hit. Arcia jump ahead pointing her guns against Trish and shoting in midair. Trish give some jumps back,dodging the shots. Arcia put another energy bullet on her pistol and Trish summon a circle and shot a lightining. The bullet colide with the electrical attack. This time, Arcia charged agains Trish. She didn't saw the Maiden coming and receive a flying kick on the face.Trish seemed unfazed but she felt the kick. Arcia point her guns againt the demon woman and shot, Trish almost was caught by the shot leaving a little wound on her stomach what heal almost instatly. Arica put her last Energy Bullet and aimed against Trish who only gestured with her hand to come. Arcia didn't undertand at first, then heard something cut the leafs behind her. She saw the sword flying in her direction. She forgot about the flying blade. She used her last energy shot against the sword what cut in two the projectile. Her eye widened and she almost not dodge the sword what cut a big part of her belly. Arcia landed on the floor holding her stomach what was bleeding. She look to the demona woman who was pointing her gun against the maiden,Arcia try rise her gun but was too late. Trish pull the trigger and hit the maiden's chest making her cough blood,then Trish give more two shots finishing Arcia. K.O! Trish walk and got Arcia's guns. Trish:I will make good use of them. Outcome Teddy:Bullseye! Melody:Both Arcia and Trish were excelent gunslingers and deal with lesser demons daily in day out, but Trish's powers and superior weapon give to her the victory. Teddy:Arcia can hold her own against lesser demons, but when come to stronger demons, she have to be saved by Sieg Warheit.Trish can hold her own against demons stronger than the one that Sieg killed saving Arcia. Melody:Trish powers also was something that Arcia never face before, so she didn't know how to deal with it. Teddy:And of course, there's nothing that Arcia could do against the sword of Sparda what carry a god level power. Melody:Her skills were enough to make her fight one-to-one against Trish, but she is more used to fight alongside of her fellow maidens while Trish can deal with her jobs without Dante's help. Arcia was only delaying the inevitable. Teddy:Come a lot of SPARKS from Trish on this fight. Melody:The winner is Trish. Next battle. Teddy and Melody:Next time on our Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VewsBkC4v7Q Vs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmA1DGiBIwk Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Demon Hunter vs Demon Hunter Themed Battles Category:Capitão-Brasil Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016